hellblazerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of minor John Constantine appearances
This is a list of John Constantine's appearances and mentions in other Vertgio books, DC spin-offs and outside comic books: DC and Vertigo Comics * John Constantine appears in an early issue of Neil Gaiman's The Sandman. There in 1989, he helps Dream recover a pouch of sand which had served as one of Dream's totems of power. John had purchased the pouch during Dream's imprisonment and it had then been stolen from him by an ex-girlfriend. John and Dream find the woman using the sand as a drug and driven mad by it. Dream recovers the pouch, granting the woman a peaceful death at John's request and promising to end the nightmares John had been having "ever since Newcastle". John's ancestor Lady Johanna Constantine also plays a significant role in storylines of The Sandman and an Elizabethan-era "Jack Constantine" is mentioned. * In another of Gaiman's comics, The Books of Magic, John is at hand to show the hero Timothy Hunter around the then-present day DC Comics Universe, along with Mister E, Doctor Occult and the Phantom Stranger. He later appears several times in both the monthly "Books of Magic" series and several mini and maxiseries featuring Timothy Hunter. * During a crossover, Constantine met Shade, The Changing Man during the Hotel Shade era, by Peter Milligan and Chris Bachalo. * Constantine also makes a small cameo in Vertigo's Lucifer. In issue No. 5 he is seen drinking at Lucifer Morningstar's bar Lux, among guests that seek an audience with Lucifer about the gateway to the void outside of creation. According to himself he's not there to propose a trade with Lucifer, only to take "a quick look at the field". Lucifer Morningstar makes a return cameo in Hellblazer No. 192. Lucifer writer Mike Carey wrote Hellblazer between issues 175–215. * Constantine is one of the few people aware of the Crisis on Infinite Earths, and one of the few to have foreseen it. Although longtime allies Zatanna, the Phantom Stranger and Swamp Thing are still either active or frequently referred to in the DCU's world of superheroics, the world of Hellblazer became more realistic and no mention was made of John's interactions with superheroes, which included attending the funeral of Hal Jordan uninvited, drinking with Doom Patrol member Mento, meeting Batman, attending the opening of Guy Gardner's Green Lantern theme bar, helping an incarnation of the Challengers of the Unknown save London from one of the Millennium Giants and, in his own comic, playing host to a stoned Zatanna at his fortieth birthday party. He does complain about superheroes not getting in trouble for collateral damage as he does at the beginning of The Fear Machine story arc. Constantine was slated to be a main character of the aborted company-wide crossover Twilight of the Superheroes, however the project was ultimately shelved. * John Constantine can be seen in a panel in Neil Gaiman's Batman: Secret Origins story "When is a Door". In it, a film crew is asking people on the street what they think of Gotham's super-villain problem, John is shown smoking a cigarette, responding "Sorry squire, I'm not from 'round here' make that "no comment."" Though it is not stated that this is Constantine, he has the same appearance, speaks in a decidedly British fashion, and this would not be the first cameo Gaiman has given him in a comic. The story was later reprinted as an extra in Gaiman's "Whatever Happened to the Caped Crusader". * In Mike Grell's run on Green Arrow, Constantine briefly met Oliver Queen in a London pub, telling him to mention his name to the dark forces in Sherwood Forest, although Queen ignored the request. * While not seen in the Justice League Unlimited comic books he was mentioned. He also rates a mention along with Swamp Thing as unavailable in The Spectre (vol. 2) No. 11 (a crossover with Millennium, to which he alluded in Swamp Thing, trying to get the latter to assist). * Constantine appeared in the pages of Justice League of America: Wedding Special, during the bachelor party of Green Arrow. He was walking behind Metamorpho during a conversation between Hal Jordan and John Stewart. * He has an unofficial walk-by cameo in Preacher #7. * He is seen in a memory in Hitman #16. Outside * In CrossGen title Mystic No. 15, magical characters from different literature, including DC and Marvel's sorcerers made some appearances in a bar. John Constantine appears in the background. * A reference about him was made in the Marvel universe in'' Hellstorm No. 2, where a full description of Constantine was made by Doctor Strange and Hellstorm while sitting and talking in a bar. Hellstorm described him as a Brit who "smokes like a fiend." * In the second issue of Garth Ennis parody comic ''Six Pack & Dog Welder, John Constantine makes a rather laughable appearance, 25 years after the two last worked together in Hellblazer. Steve Dillon created the cover art for the issue. Characters such as Spectre, Fuckpig, Etrigan and Hitman made an appearance. New 52 Since he was largely restricted to mature comics back in his Hellblazer days, John's reintroduction back to the DC Universe caused alot of hype in the comic book industry. Many contemporary writers started to make up for John's lost time in the DCU by incorporating him in their own series as either guest appearances or as a supporting character. * John Constantine appears as an initial anatagonist but later as an ally in the horror comic series I.. Vampire. He first appeared in Issue #4 fighting and killing a vampire in a rural town in America. The protagonist of the series, Andrew Bennett saw him and the two ended up fighting, with Bennett getting the upperhand and knocking Constantine out. Bennett then explains to him that he's a good vampire and there was nothing for him to worry about. The two would again meet each other again during the second story arc of Justice League Dark, in which John helps Bennett get back from the afterlife after he was killed. John then later recruits Bennett as a member of the team. The two would again become enemies during the last story arc of I.. Vampire when Bennett becomes evil and John is forced to fight him. * John Constantine appears a supporting character in the Animal Man series, first appearing as a magus who introdouces the Red to Animal Man's family. * John Constantine is seen in Amethyst, Princess of Gem World series stealing a gem portal. He later uses that gem to recruit Princess Amethyst to the Justice League Dark. * John Constantine appears in All-Star Western's "Blood, Sex and Magic" arc helping out the gunslinger Jonah Hex fight off invisible monsters caused by a strage perverted ritual. * John Constantine serves as a main character in the crossover DC Universe vs The Masters of the Universe. He teams up with Teela to rescue Superman in the Dark Realm and find the secret that powers the champions. Category:Other versions and influences